


Гиацинт

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безумная карусель, на которой кататься сначала так здорово, так свободно - свист ветра в ушах, краски, сливающиеся в одно безумное, цветастое полотно… А потом страшно. Потом смотришь вниз, и голова идет кругом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гиацинт

_"Гибнешь, увы, Эбалид, обманутый юностью ранней! -_   
_Феб говорит. - Эта рана твоя - мое преступленье._   
_Ты - моя скорбь, погублен ты мной..."_

_Овидий, Метаморфозы_

 

Первый раз они видятся случайно, встречаются на лестнице, у самого подножия, сталкиваются в темноте. Том охает, не ожидая, что кто-то еще есть в доме, хватается за замершее сердце и думает, что если умрет сейчас, то получится глупо и стыдно. Умереть в тридцать три от испуга в доме любовницы, спускаясь на кухню за стаканом молока. 

Просто ужасно.

Тот, в кого Том врезался, не охает, а ругается. Ругается так, как может ругаться только нетрезвый подросток - сочно, путано, грязно, запинаясь. Том выдыхает, осторожно нашаривает на стене, к которой отшатнулся, выключатель, хлопает ладонью по кнопке.

\- Выключи!

Том замирает. Стоящий перед ним парень закрывает сощуренные глаза ладонью, никак не может привыкнуть к яркому свету, залившему коридор и нижнюю часть лестницы. Волосы светлые, всклокоченные, из-под закатанного до локтя рукава рубашки тянется кровоточащая ссадина. Парню лет шестнадцать, может, семнадцать. От него разит дешевым виски. Том хочет что-то сказать, например, что врываться в чужие дома - нарушение закона, но замечает у парня в руке связку ключей. Мутные пьяные глаза невероятно синего цвета наконец смотрят на ошарашенного Тома.

\- Ты вообще кто? - голос у парня сломался недавно, еще слышны мальчишеские высокие нотки. На фоне мягкого баритона, пришедшего с взрослением, они сверкают мелкими редкими звездами на бархатно-синем ночном небе.

\- Я... - слов не находится. Что он вообще должен говорить? Парень фыркает, опирается на перила:  
\- Понятно все, - и начинает стаскивать изгвазданные в глине кроссовки, - заебало.

Том не интересуется, что конкретно заебало юношу, чувствует, что краснеет от груди до ушей, когда понимает, что стоит в одних боксерах, босой. Парень на Тома больше внимания не обращает, пошатываясь, идет на на кухню, света не зажигает. Том прислушивается к звукам: звон разбитого стакана, размолотое о крепкие молодые зубы ругательство, шумные жадные глотки прямо из графина. Том словно из болота выныривает и, забыв про молоко, быстро поднимается на второй этаж, в спальню, но не ложится, замирает у приоткрытого окна. Холодный воздух немного остужает горящие щеки, лижет шею, отрезвляет.

Надо будет поговорить с Эмили.

Ужасная ситуация.

***

\- Ты не говорила, что у тебя есть сын.

Том решает не откладывать в долгий ящик разговор, который продумывал всю оставшуюся ночь до рассвета. Эмили, до этого лениво, совсем по-кошачьи потягивавшаяся под одеялом, вздрагивает, смотрит на Тома широкими удивленными глазами. Глаза у них с сыном похожи, только у парня они еще ярче, синий в них еще интенсивнее.

\- Он должен был остаться у друга на ночь, - в голосе Эмили досада, но не больше. Том же до сих пор не может справиться с гадким ощущением неудобства, неуюта, да что там - стыда. А ведь он уже оделся, три раза поправил воротник рубашки, застегнулся до верхней пуговицы, но потом все-таки оставил все как обычно, до ямки между ключицами. Очень хочется, чтобы Эмили тоже стало стыдно. Это же неправильно.

\- Не остался, - констатирует Том. Зачем - не понятно. И так ясно, что они уже повидались. Эмили встает с постели, одевается в бежевый мягкий домашний костюм, так красиво оттеняющий ее загорелую кожу.

\- Прости, Том, - она подходит со спины, обнимает за талию, утыкается лбом в его лопатку - выше не достает. Эмили даже ниже своего сына, что уж говорить о Томе, - прости, надо было тебе сказать.

Том молчит, хмурится, смотрит в окно, но сцепленные на его животе пальцы Эмили накрывает своими, гладит ухоженные ладони.

\- Я просто ждала подходящего момента.

Том пожимает плечами, усмехается:  
\- Момент устал ждать.

Они завтракают медленно, обнимаются, пока готовят вместе кофе и омлет, отбирают друг у друга тосты, размазывают таящее масло по горячему хлебу. Том почти забывает о ночном инциденте, тугой узел стыда развязывается.

\- Привет.

Том обрывается на полуслове, оборачивается и видит вошедшего в кухню парня. Он выглядит ни чуть не лучше, чем ночью. Кажется, у него похмелье. На еще по-детски мягкой округлой щеке - отпечаток подушки.

\- Привет, Крис, - Эмили встает, подходит к сыну, чтобы поцеловать. Том замечает, что она морщится. Да, можно себе представить, как у мальчишки несет изо рта. Вряд ли он озаботился чисткой зубов - он даже не переоделся. Но Эмили внимания не заостряет, улыбается и указывает на Тома:  
\- Это Том. Том, это Крис, мой сын.

\- Здравствуй, - Том улыбается, но выходит немного натянуто. Крис не смотрит на него.

\- Уже виделись, - буркает он и хватает со стола три тоста, кусок сыра и выходит из кухни. Эмили так и стоит, опираясь на кухонную тумбу.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - Том поспешно отряхивает руки, вытирает губы салфеткой. Неудобство вернулось, стало еще сильнее, словно армия, отошедшая за подкреплением, бросилось рвать внутренности и выкручивать кости. Эмили устало вздыхает, прикрывает глаза ладонью:  
\- Он неуправляемый последнее время. Извини.

Том кивает, хотя не чувствует никакой вины Криса в происходящем. Виноват он сам. Надо было поинтересоваться у Эмили. У людей за тридцать обычно бывают дети. Особенно если они уже побывали в браке.

\- У него ссадина на руке, - Том считает своим долгом сказать это - рана у парня кровоточила вчера, и вряд ли он ее промыл или чем-то намазал. Эмили ловит его за руку, когда Том уже подходит к дверям кухни:  
\- Надеюсь, ты простишь меня? Ты мне очень дорог, Том.

Том смотрит в умоляющие грустные глаза, улыбается и целует кофейные, чуть горчащие губы:  
\- Я и не обижался, милая. Мне просто правда пора.

Никуда ему не пора. Никаких дел на утро воскресенья, как и на весь последующий день, у него нет. Просто хочется уйти и подумать, как вести себя дальше.

Когда он обувается, Крис показывается в коридоре, останавливается в противоположенном от Тома углу и смотрит долгим изучающим взглядом. Эмили гремит посудой за стеной, включает воду. Том неловко улыбается, кивает и выходит за порог, все еще чувствуя тяжелый взгляд у себя на спине, на лице, на плечах. Как личный досмотр прошел. Том снова краснеет. До самых ушей.

***

Он решается согласиться на приглашение Эмили только через неделю. Все шесть дней до этого он ссылался на ужасную занятость, сатанинское количество работы и нерадивых авторов, которые даже не представляют, о чем и как надо писать. Но субботним вечером он паркуется около ее дома, выкручивает ключ зажигания и долго сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза.

Он правда не знает, как себя вести. И как поведет себя Крис. Рисовать хоть какие-то планы, выстраивать в уме стратегию глупо, бесполезно, невыносимо трудно - невозможно предсказать, как парень среагирует. Хотя Эмили сказала, что поговорила с ним.

Эмили считает, что у них все серьезно. Том тоже так считает. Поэтому берет с переднего пассажирского бутылку кьянти, выходит из машины и аккуратно захлопывает дверь.

Эмили открывает сразу же, как только он касается кнопочки звонка.

\- Чудесно выглядишь, - Том коротко целует ее в губы, облизывает со своих сладкий клубничный блеск и быстро смотрит Эмили через плечо - обниматься и целоваться на глазах у Криса как-то не хочется. Как бы там Эмили с сыном ни говорила, Том для него чужой, чужак, незнакомец.

\- Проходи, - Эмили забирает у него бутылку, на ходу смотрит на этикетку, - ты отлично выбрал вино! - и скрывается в гостиной. Оттуда призывно пахнет мясом, яблоками, приправами. Том сглатывает слюну - с утра он выпил чашку кофе и с тех пор ни к чему не притронулся.

Когда он заходит в гостиную, где накрыт стол, в центре которого большое стеклянное блюдо с мясом и бутылка вина, Крис сидит на диване и смотрит телевизор. Том узнает фильм, который он смотрит. "Гладиатор". Как раз тот момент, когда Максимус попадает на сожженную виллу. Том мнется на пороге комнаты, нервно потирает ладони, сует руки в карманы джинсов. Крис поворачивается, и Том видит свежее, молодое, выспавшееся и не замученное похмельем лицо. Загорелая золотистая кожа, сияющие синие глаза. Крис смотрит на Тома внимательно, но этот взгляд не кажется свинцовым грузом, как неделю назад. Вдруг Крис улыбается, и на его щеках появляются очаровательные, совсем детские ямочки.

\- Здравствуйте! - никакой ненависти, но особенной радости тоже нет. Крис просто вежлив. И Том этому несказанно рад. Вежливость - это просто прекрасно. Это его сильная сторона.

\- Привет, - Том подходит к дивану, протягивает руку, и Крис, сидящий по-турецки, изгибается всем телом, отвечает на рукопожатие. Том отмечает, что оно уже почти мужское, крепкое, но короткое. Наверняка ему еще привычнее давать пять друзьям, чем пожимать ладонь.

Повисает молчание, и Крис, еще раз улыбнувшись, отворачивается к экрану. Фильм его интересует гораздо больше, чем Том, и это предсказуемо. Предсказуемо и хорошо, потому что Том не знает, о чем поговорить, и просто смотрит на Криса, разглядывает его светлые волосы, потерявший детскую округлость подбородок, высокие скулы и широкие плечи спортсмена.

\- Ребята, через пятнадцать минут сядем за стол, - кричит из кухни Эмили. Том оборачивается, отвлекается от созерцания:  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет-нет, не надо, просто подождите!

Том пожимает плечами, окидывает взглядом гостиную. Пятнадцать минут. Невыносимо долго. Он решает присесть на диван и тоже посмотреть фильм.

\- Ты не против? - он встает рядом с диваном, ровно в центре которого восседает Крис. Парень тут же спускает ступни на пол, двигается к левому краю, оставляя Тому место справа, снова загибает длинные ноги так, как было до этого. Том опускается на край, закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы никак не стеснять Криса, не лезть в его личное пространство. Так сидеть неудобно, и ноги начинают затекать, но Том мужественно терпит, смотрит фильм, который видел уже раз пять, старается не коситься на Криса. Но не выходит. Слишком уж интересен новый знакомый. В нем мало черт матери, только что-то едва уловимое в мимике. Значит, похож на отца, бывшего мужа Эмили. Как же его звали? Том почему-то чувствует острую необходимость вспомнить имя - он ведь его знает.

\- Тебе нравится фильм? - неожиданно для себя брякает Том и незаметно закусывает щеку до крови - ну вот почему так надо что-нибудь говорить? Крис пожимает плечами, не поворачиваясь:  
\- Ничего, - и, после пары секунд молчания, за которые Том твердо решает никогда больше не заводить с мальчишкой разговор первым, добавляет, - мне нравится Феникс. Он тут просто потрясный.

Том с облегчением выдыхает:  
\- Да, он просто отличный актер.  
\- Но в фильме много ляпов, - моментально выдает Крис, указывает пальцем на экран, и Том видит под задравшимся рукавом тонкого шерстяного свитера, что ссадина почти зажила, - вот, видите? Гладиаторов же очень ценили, лечили. Там такие хирурги работали с ними - закачаешься. А тут что?

Мальчишка поворачивается, и по его глазам видно, что он ищет одобрения. Не просто же так он тут это все говорил. Том кивает, устраивается поудобнее, наконец-то поставив ноги так, как привык, садится ближе к спинке. То, что мальчик сам дал тему для разговора, действует как пятьдесят виски - расслабляюще и согревающе.

Все пятнадцать минут Том рассказывает Крису о последних исследованиях, о книге немецкого автора, который вплотную занимался вопросами истории гладиаторских сражений, а парень слушает, открыв рот, и кивает. Про фильм они забывают очень быстро. Тому нравится говорить, нравится, что парень слушает его, нравится видеть интерес, зажигающий синие глаза, легкую полуулыбку на его губах.

Том замечает, что Крис очень красив, и смущается, отводит взгляд, сбивается с рассказа.

Господи боже.

От неудобного молчания, появившегося из неоткуда, спасает Эмили, которая входит с блюдом салата и зовет за стол. Том тут же срывается с места, помогает ей расчистить место под тарелки, расставить все, как надо. Краем глаза он видит, что Крис провожает его взглядом, но что в этом взгляде, Том понять не может. Парень щелкает пультом, соскакивает с дивана и садится за стол рядом с матерью. Том остается один на другой стороне.

***

За ужином в основном говорит Эмили, пытается завести разговор, в котором могли бы поучаствовать и Том, и Крис, но получается как-то неудачно. То Крис молчит или отвечает односложно, больше внимания уделяя своей тарелке, то Том глупо улыбается, коря себя за нервные попытки набить рот, чтобы не отвечать, оправдываясь этим. Но в общем и целом атмосфера совсем не такая гнетущая, как за завтраком, прошедшим неделю назад. Том позволяет себе и дальше рассматривать Криса.

Мальчик неуклюж, словно еще не знает, не понял до конца, как справляться со своим вновь обретенным взрослым телом. Но в этом и есть, наверное, очарование юности? В этом неповторимом сочетании неуверенности и упрямства, угловатости и странной грации. Том пытается вспомнить, каким он сам был в шестнадцать лет. Не получается. Кажется, ужасно закомплексованным.

После ужина Том помогает Эмили убрать со стола, и Крис присоединяется к этому занятию, таскает тарелки на кухню, а Том грузит их в посудомойку. Эмили только продукты в холодильник убирает.

Том собирается уходить, хотя Эмили шепотом предлагает ему остаться на ночь. Но Том видит Криса, который снова уселся перед телевизором, думает о том, каково это будет - заниматься сексом, когда на этаж ниже не спит мальчик-подросток, сын, и все это слушает.

\- Нет, милая, в другой раз, ладно? - Том старается вложить все, что чувствует в это "ладно", и у него, кажется, получается, - Крис - замечательный мальчик.

Эмили долго целует его на прощание, закрывает за ним. В тонкую щелку, за секунду до того, как захлопывается створка, Том видит, что Крис выходит в коридор.

\- Он уже... - хлопок обрывает парня, и Том, спускаясь с крыльца, усмехается. Кажется, Крис только и ждал, когда мамин любовник свалит.

Он уже садится в машину, когда дверь вдруг распахивается, и Крис появляется в проеме темной фигурой на желтовато-белом фоне света лампы за его спиной.

\- Эй, подождите!

Том передумывает залезать в машину, прикрывает, но не захлопывает дверь, смотрит поверх крыши:  
\- Я еще здесь.  
\- Та книга, о которой вы говорили, - Крис, кажется, смущен, но он стоит против света, и его лица почти не видно. Только светлые волосы сияют, как нимб над его макушкой, - кто автор? Я хочу почитать.

Том чувствует, как внутри все теплеет. Вот и найден контакт.  
\- Я завезу тебе ее завтра, если хочешь.

Крис переступает с ноги на ногу, словно решается на что-то.

\- Я завтра в школе до шести - тренировка.  
\- Могу подвезти книгу к школе, - Тому кажется, что он понял намек, но говорит он осторожно - вдруг что-то не так. Но Крис кивает, улыбается:  
\- Супер! Около парка, на Хайгейт-роуд, знаете, где?

Том кивает. Забавно, он ведь живет там, совсем рядом.

Когда мальчишка скрывается в доме, Том садится на водительское место и долго сидит с закрытыми глазами прежде чем завести мотор.

До чего красивая у мальчишки улыбка.

 

***

Том осознает, как это все выглядит, только когда глушит двигатель около пешеходного перехода рядом со школой. Высокая живая изгородь, уходящие в небо деревья, цветы, пурпурным взрывом вырывающиеся из-за забора школы… Красивое тихое место. И он. Взрослый мужчина. Тридцать три года. Ждет мальчика шестнадцати лет. Не сына.

Ужас.

Тому начинает казаться, что все проходящие мимо люди смотрят на него неодобрительно, с подозрением, словно знают, что он ни чей не отец, что он сюда приехал… Зачем он сюда приехал? Том выходит из машины, прислоняется спиной к двери, скрещивает руки на груди и цепляет на нос солнечные очки. Сам себе на этот вопрос он ответить не может. Ведь действительно было бы проще отдать книгу Эмили. Или завезти ее к ним домой. Зачем надо было искать в словах Криса какой-то особенный смысл? Зачем было ехать к нему в школу? Теперь ведь надо будет его подвезти. Нормально ли это будет? Эмили в курсе?

Крис показывается на горизонте ровно в шесть. Вокруг него толпа таких же, как он, школьников, все в аккуратных синих пиджаках с эмблемами школы на груди. Только Крис чуть более растрепанный, чем остальные. Его галстук растянут чуть сильнее, чем у других, волосы цвета солнца взлохмачены, челка стоит торчком. Том невольно любуется им и даже не хочет себя одергивать. Крис замечает его и удивляется, прекращает смеяться заливисто и громко над шуткой какого-то из друзей. Быстро попрощавшись, он под внимательными взглядами выходит из ворот, подходит к Тому и замирает.

\- Не думал, что вы приедете, - говорит он как-то смущенно, и Том не понимает, что тому причина - его появление или наблюдающие друзья. Или все вместе?

\- Я привез книгу, как обещал, - осторожно отвечает Том, - сейчас отдам.

Крис мнется, поправляет ремень сумки, перекинутый через плечо, ковыряет мыском кеды асфальт. Том открывает дверь, достает книжку из бардачка, протягивает парню. Крис берет ее нерешительно, отдергивает руку сразу же, как только касается пальцами ладони Тома, убирает томик в сумку. Снова молчание. Снова эта ужасная неловкость.

\- Подвезти тебя до дома? - наконец решается Том. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего предосудительного. Он все-таки встречается с его матерью, и у них все серьезно. Может, это только первый раз, когда он подвезет мальчишку из школы? Может, это станет хорошей традицией?

Крис кивает, и они забираются в машину.

Крис молчит, смотрит в окно и теребит застежку на сумке. Том видит уголок тетради, колпачок ручки, какие-то листы.

О чем говорить с шестнадцатилетним?

\- Могу включить музыку, - предлагает Том, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. В машине, кажется, невыносимо душно, хотя кондиционер работает на полную мощность. Крис пожимает плечами, косится на держащие руль ладони Тома.

\- У меня не такой плохой музыкальный вкус, - почему-то оправдывается Том, нажимает на кнопку, и по салону разносится голос Тома Йорка. Крис удовлетворенно кивает и наконец-то улыбается. Тому кажется, что все пережитое неудобство стоило этой солнечной улыбки.

Всю дорогу до дома они обсуждают последний альбом Radiohead, старые записи и сходятся на том, что круче In Rainbows группа все-таки ничего не записала. Том чувствует, что не хочет уезжать, что хочет говорить с мальчишкой еще и еще, что ему вдруг уютно, правильно, классно, смешно.

Но от предложения Криса зайти и выпить чаю он почему-то отказывается. Эмили дома нет. Не стоит.

Почему не стоит - Том и сам не знает.

***

Впервые они остаются с Крисом наедине дома через три недели, когда Эмили уезжает к матери в Бристоль. До этого Том не раз ночевал с Эмили, и Крис спал в своей комнате на этаж ниже, и они несколько раз смотрели втроем фильмы по вечерам, и дважды Том помогал Крису с грамматикой. Установившиеся отношения Тома устраивали - он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде старшего брата, с которым у младшего не самые доверительные, но тем не менее ровные и приятные отношения. Отцом Том себя не чувствовал, и это было прекрасно. Том никогда не задумывался, каково это - быть папой подростка.

Просьба Эмили понятна - она боится, что Крис устроит вечеринку, как в прошлый раз. Том знает эту историю - тогда дом превратился в вертеп, а пробкой от шампанского (которое, кстати, выудили из запасов Эмили) разбили люстру в гостиной. Эмили смеется, рассказывая, как находила спящие нетрезвые молодые тела в самых неожиданных позах по всему дому, когда приехала. Том понимает, насколько несмешно ей было тогда. Криса он об этой истории расспрашивать не стал - как-то не особенно это было нужно.

Крис ждет его. Сидит на ступеньках и курит, играясь с дымом и затягиваясь через раз. Том выходит из машины, щелкает брелком. Открывается багажник. Том предусмотрительно накупил всего, что советовал лучший специалист по времяпрепровождению дома без родителей Кевин МакКалистер - “только неполезное”.

\- Ты куришь? - Том старается, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно более буднично. Крис делает последнюю затяжку и тушит окурок о боковину крыльца:  
\- Вообще-то нет, но сегодня захотелось.

В голосе его явно слышится злобная, подростковая насмешка. Вполне понятно - он недоволен тем, что ему навязали взрослого чужого дядьку, который своим присутствием помешает устроить грандиозную пьянку. Том вздыхает, вытаскивает пакеты из багажника:  
\- Не поможешь донести?

Крис потягивается, прежде чем встать и двинуться к машине, и футболка на его животе задирается, оголяя гладкую полоску кожи. Том взгляда отвести не может, стоит, пытаясь заставить себя отвернуться, посмотреть еще хоть куда-нибудь, хоть в небо, но не получается. И становится страшно. Ужасно страшно.

Как же давно этого не было. Со времен университета, наверное.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям вечер проходит неплохо. Они с Крисом жуют чипсы и пьют колу в каких-то безумных количествах, развалившись на диване перед телевизором, и смотрят "Стартрек" - на одном из каналов решили устроить марафон старого сериала. Они почти не говорят, и Том даже доволен, хотя несколько раз собирается начать разговор: спросить, как дела в школе, не надо ли помочь с чем-нибудь, извиниться за то, что Крис не может позвать друзей. Когда особенно сильно хочется сказать что-нибудь, Том загребает побольше чипсов и забивает рот до отказа, так, что приходится громко хрустеть. Но Крис ведет себя так же, тоже набивает щеки, как хомяк, но вовсе не потому что ему хочется о чем-то поговорить - он целиком, кажется, ушел в просмотр, - а потому что просто так ест.

В какой-то момент, когда картофельные дольки уже не лезут в глотку, Том ловит себя на том, что минут двадцать не следит за происходящим на экране, а пялится на Криса, откладывает в дальний уголок своей памяти его движения, улыбки, наморщенный нос, подвижные брови, губы, припадающие к горлышку бутылки с газировкой. Том трясет головой, и Крис замечает это, поворачивается к нему и утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. В его синих глазах интерес, незаданный вопрос, любопытство. Они смотрят друг на друга секунд десять, глаза в глаза, не отрываясь, не открывая рта, пока по телевизору о чем-то спорят Кирк и Спок. Или кто там спорит? Не важно.

Не важно все, потому что Тому кажется, что он видит в глазах парня напротив что-то, чему боится дать имя, что-то темное и тягучее, сладкое, как патока. Том чувствует, как тысячи пузырьков бегут по его венам, от пальцев ног до макушки, вздрагивает и отводит глаза, встает с дивана.

\- Мне что-то нехорошо, - говорит он и подходит к окну, приоткрывает его, дергая ручку на себя, и шумно и глубоко вдыхает уличный воздух. Нельзя, о чем ты только думаешь, нельзя! Он слишком молодой, слишком маленький, пусть и плечи уже раздались в ширину, пусть бедра узкие, уже мужские, пусть на подбородке и щеках пробивается вполне твердая, колючая щетина. В его синих глазах - отражение твоего безумия, так загони его так глубоко, чтобы не видно, не слышно было.

\- Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Голос Криса бьет по спине огненным кнутом, и Том морщится, кривится, закусывает губу.

\- Нет, - выходит какое-то мычание, а не ответ, - я просто пойду спать, если ты не против.

Том дергано оборачивается через плечо, бросает взгляд на Криса, сидящего на диване вполоборота к нему. Кажется, мальчишка против. Но Том уверен, что лучше уйти спать сейчас. Он ведь может держать себя в руках. Это же не трудно.

Том быстро поднимается по лестнице в спальню Эмили и кричит Крису уже со второго этажа, чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину:  
\- Если хочешь - позови друзей. Только утром меня разбуди - я помогу убраться.

***

Том рассказывает Эмили, что они отлично провели время. Что они посмотрели кино, наелись всяких вредных снеков и легли спать. Эмили рада, у Эмили сияют глаза. Она ведь так хочет, чтобы Том подружился с ее сыном, а сын принял ее парня. Она ведь планирует свадьбу. Том в этом уверен. Это всегда видно по женщинам.

Том не рассказывает Эмили, что Крис разбудил его посреди ночи, упал рядом на постель и прижался всем телом, полез целоваться. Том еле очухался тогда ото сна, отодвинулся, сел, но Крис не отстал, тоже поднялся, снова ткнулся в губы. От него пахло вином, белым вином, и кислинка чувствовалась в его слюне. Том еле оттащил парня от себя, заглянул в осоловелые глаза. Интересно, сколько он выпил для храбрости? Полбутылки? Или больше?

\- Что ты делаешь, Крис? - Том старался удержать парня, сдавливал пальцами его плечи, а тот рвался вперед, на него, как безумный.

\- Крис! Крис, приди же ты в себя! - заорал Том. Мальчишка замер, захлопал длинными темными ресницами и вдруг заплакал, как ребенок, обмяк в руках Тома.

\- Я... Вы...

Так ничего и не выдавив из себя, Крис уткнулся мокрым носом в голое плечо Тома, обхватил его за талию руками, вцепился пальцами в спину. Его тело горело, обжигало, и Том даже подумал на секунду, что у парня жар, но лоб, к которому он прислонился губами, чтобы проверить свое предположение, был холодный. Крис среагировал на это невинное прикосновение моментально, прижался еще крепче, всхлипнул и замер, словно ждал чего-то еще.

Словно.

Том чувствовал бедром, что ждал.

\- Крис, дорогой мой, - Том старался говорить так, как приятно было бы услышать ему самому, если бы у него случилась истерика - или что это вообще такое? - Крис, успокойся. Сейчас ты немного посидишь здесь, со мной, а потом я отведу тебя в комнату.

Что еще можно сказать нетрезвому подростку? Том чувствовал, как потеют ладони, как в горле встает ком. Боже, за что же это все. 

\- Можно, - Крис собрался с силами и поднял лицо, - можно мне остаться здесь? Я хочу остаться здесь.

Том не рассказывает Эмили, что поддался невероятным глазам и позволил. Не рассказывает, что всю ночь Крис прижимался к нему, как котенок, терся носом о шею, обнимал и просил обнять в ответ. Том не рассказывает, что обнял, положил подбородок Крису на макушку и молился, чтобы Крис не пошел дальше этих влажных прикосновений губ к коже и совершенно детской возни. Потому что хватило бы одной маленькой искорки, чтобы разжечь пламя.

Том не рассказывает Эмили, что они не уснули до самого рассвета, потому что один пытался получить ласку, а второй пытался бороться с собой. Но первый все-таки победил. Том спустился вниз на подушке, заглянул в сонные, но такие ясные глаза. Крис давно протрезвел, но все равно не сдавался. Теперь пылающая храбрость и сорвиголовство перешли в упорство. Вода камень точит. Когда в лазурной синеве зажегся крохотный огонек надежды, Том не смог отказать и почти целомудренно коснулся приоткрытых искусанных за ночь губ, мягких и сладких. Когда Крис потянулся за продолжением, обхватил Тома за шею, тот отстранился, хотя это стоило ему всех оставшихся после бессонной и нервной ночи душевных сил, и прошептал:

\- Невозможно, Крис.

Том не рассказывает Эмили, почему Крис вдруг начал ластиться к нему, как щенок, звать в кино (“Девушка не смогла, у меня свободный билет”) и на футбол, просить помочь с домашним заданием. Том все чаще заходит к Крису в комнату, смотрит на обклеенные плакатами музыкальных групп и почему-то фотографиями собак стены, помогает сделать задание по французскому, английской грамматике, даже по химии, хотя сам толком ни черта не помнит, да и не может помнить - у него гуманитарное образование, классические языки, английская литература. Химия была только в курсе естествознания, и то галопом и давно.

Том не рассказывает Эмили, почему их секс становится все больше похож на секс супругов, проживших в браке лет двадцать. 

***

Кульминация всего этого безумия случается на Рождество. Том дарит Крису щенка - очаровательного золотистого ретривера, и Крис буквально визжит от восторга, как маленький мальчик скачет по всей гостиной с заливисто лающим щенком на руках. Эмили смотрит на это с ужасом, переводит взгляд с бесящегося Криса на Тома, которому собственноручно нацепила дурацкий красный колпак на голову:  
\- Господи, Том, собака - это такая ответственность…

Том кивает, довольно глядя на то, как веселится и радуется парень, отпивает шампанского из бокала:  
\- Я в шестнадцать лет безумно хотел собаку. И я ее получил. Я вырос очень ответственным человеком.

Он, конечно, врет. Какая тут ответственность, черт побери. Но ведь Эмили так считает. Не стоит ее разубеждать. Особенно в Рождество. Праздник же.

И Том позволяет себе перебрать с шампанским в этот вечер. Он уходит с Эмили наверх, оставляя Криса, задремавшего на диване вместе со щенком, шепчет ей глупости, хихикает, как подросток, жадно прижимает ее к себе и валит на кровать. Секс выходит быстрый, но неплохой, опустошающий. Эмили засыпает, а Том еще долго лежит и смотрит в потолок. И уже не хихикается, не хочется шептать глупости.   
Почему-то хочется курить впервые за десять лет.

Том выскальзывает из-под одеяла, натягивает брюки на голое тело, застегивает на несколько пуговиц рубашку и шлепает босыми ногами по полу прочь из спальни, к лестнице. Эмили не курит, у нее бесполезно искать сигареты.

Крис встречает его у подножия лестницы, там, где они впервые столкнулись. Кажется, они оба вспоминают этот глупый и стыдный момент, потому что оба неловко усмехаются, опуская глаза, отражая мимику и движения друг друга. Крис нарушает молчание первый:  
\- Выпьем? Там есть отличный виски.

Том закатывает глаза. Если судить по тому, какую гадость Крис пил в ночь их первой встречи, доверять его оценке нельзя. Мало ли, что он считает отличным виски.

\- Если ты дашь мне сигарету, выпьем.

Крис быстро уходит в комнату и копается в ней минут пять, не меньше. Том слышит, как Крис шипит, ударившись обо что-то, звенит монетами, выпавшими не то из сумки, не то из задних карманов джинсов. Наконец он появляется в конце коридора, и Тому кажется, что он видит Гиацинта, прекрасного и юного, стройного, совершенного. Гиацинт протягивает ему пачку Данхилла, и Том благодарит всех богов за это. Сигарета сейчас ой как нужна.

Они выходят на крыльцо, садятся на ступеньки. Том закуривает, и отвыкшие легкие не сразу принимают сигаретный дым. Но на второй затяжке уже идет легче, хотя в голове мутится, как от первой сигареты в жизни. Крис открывает найденную в мамином баре бутылку двенадцатилетнего Джеймсона, и Том ухмыляется, когда парень делает первый глоток и кривится.

\- Давай-ка, - Том забирает бутыль, отхлебывает сразу много, глотает. Виски оседает знакомым вкусом на языке, отдает хересовой бочкой, обжигает горло и сворачивается теплым клубком в животе. Рождество выдалось бесснежным, но ветер все-таки холодный, и это тепло просто необходимо.

Крису необходимо другое. Он прижимается к боку Тома, склоняет голову ему на плечо. Том долго курит длинную сигарету, делая редкие глотки. Рождественская ночь гудит и сияет, переливается золотом и зеленью.

Они возвращаются в дом озябшие, пропахшие сигаретами и солодом, сцепляются прямо в коридоре первого этажа. Крис набрасывается со всем юношеским пылом, и Том позволяет себе укрыться в этой волне безумия и жара, исходящего от податливого красивого тела. Крис хорош, как молодой бог - Том замечал это не раз, но видит его во всем великолепии только теперь, когда стягивает с него свитер и джинсы, опрокидывает на кровать, сдернув с нее покрывало вместе с лежащими на нем тетрадями и журналами. Крис целуется неумело, широко открывая рот, и Тому приходится шептать ему в губы, как надо, показывать, учить прямо в процессе. Крис захлебывается счастьем, стонет от каждого прикосновения, бесстыдно и жадно трогает и гладит, стараясь коснуться всего, дотянуться, потрогать, ощутить. Том одергивает себя, вспоминает, что с ним в постели молодой неопытный мальчик, а не женщина, побывавшая замужем, не умелый любовник из колледжа. Он заглядывает Крису в глаза, ласкает подбородок и скулы пальцами, завороженно наблюдает за тем, как в свете фонаря сверкают расширенные угольно-черные зрачки.

\- Как твое полное имя? - почему-то спрашивает Том. 

\- Кристофер, - шепчет Крис.

\- Крис-то-фер, - произносит Том, бьет на три слога, выдыхая последний, скользит ладонью по вздымающейся груди и чувствует, как быстро стучит в клетке из ребер сердце. Как сдержаться, как не сломать, не сделать больно? Крис жмурится, облизывает пересохшие губы, и Том не справляется, впивается в них, покрывает поцелуями идеально вылепленный подбородок, шею, плечи, на которых только начали проступать крепкие мускулы, широкую грудь. Когда Том касается паха, у Криса стоит твердо, и Том стаскивает с него белье, осторожно гладит, вспоминая, как остро реагирует тело на ласки, когда тебе всего шестнадцать. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Крис смотрит на него, что его щеки пылают розовым, а кадык дергается при каждом судорожном вдохе.

Том снова целует его, влажно и медленно, глубоко, ласкает, едва касаясь. Он зацеловывает его всего, долго мучит соски, пока они не становятся болезненно-чувствительными, набухшими, алыми. Крис нетерпеливо толкается в ладонь, тянется руками к Тому, чтобы расстегнуть его джинсы - футболку они потеряли еще в коридоре, - но Том насмотреться, натрогаться, напробоваться не может. 

\- Чудо, - шепчет он в потную, расписанную следами поцелуев кожу на плоском животе, - чудо…

Крис требовательно разводит ноги под Томом, нажимает ему на ягодицы - пытается руководить:  
\- Ну же, пожалуйста, я хочу так.

Том качает головой, утыкается носом в пахнущие чистым телом и мылом завитки внизу крисова живота, обхватывает губами липкую бархатистую головку. Крис шипит и воет от этого прикосновения, и Том выбрасывает вверх руку, на ощупь затыкает ему рот ладонью. Пока он вбирает его член все глубже, Крис обжигает ладонь дыханием, мокро и коротко лижет ее, и у Тома голова идет кругом. Когда стоны становятся монотонными, замирают на одной ноте, Том поднимает голову, опирается на руки и склоняется над лицом Криса:  
\- Ты такой красивый, Крис, - и припадает поцелуем-укусом к гладкому местечку под ухом, дразнит тонкую соленую кожу языком, спускается к выступающей ключице и ставит там красную, налитую кровью метку. Крис стонет и трется о его живот, хватает за плечи, и каждое его прикосновение оставляет огненный след. 

\- Я хочу этого, Том, - Крис еле справляется с собственным дыханием, но в голосе звучит уверенная просьба, почти приказ. И Том усмехается, встает на колени меж широко разведенных бедер, расстегивает ремень и брюки, стаскивает их. Крис ахает, приподнимаясь на локтях, скользит кончиком языка от одного уголка губ к другому, сглатывает и снова вжимается в подушку, когда Том накрывает его собой, протискивает руку между их телами.

Крис вскрикивает, когда Том сжимает оба их члена сразу, движется вверх и вниз, повторяет это несколько раз, а потом скатывается с Криса, берет его руку и направляет, сам продолжая ласкать его.

\- Давай, - улыбается Том, глядя в широко распахнутые потемневшие глаза.

Крис гладит сначала несмело, а потом вдруг понимает, что именно он - причина того, что Том кусает губы и жмурится, глухо стонет, шепчет что-то неразборчиво. Едва Крис ускоряет движение, Том тоже увеличивает темп, и Крис выгибается, сучит ногами по простыням. Том останавливается, мягко берет Криса за подбородок пальцами:  
\- Ты все еще хочешь того, о чем просил?

\- Да, - Крис не думает ни секунды. Том легко целует уголки его губ, глаз, кончик аккуратного носа и сползает ниже, раздвигает ноги Криса еще сильнее.

\- Лосьон? Крем? Смазка?

Том задает эти вопросы просто для проформы, потому что уверен, что Крис никогда до него этим не занимался. И его ожидания оправдываются - Крис опасливо выдыхает:   
\- Нет.

Он явно боится, что Том прекратит. Но тот даже не думает. Он долго и с наслаждением вылизывает нежную кожу, гладит сжавшиеся мышцы, иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону бедер и прошептать:  
\- Расслабься, я не сделаю больно.

Когда он наконец может вставить палец, Крис дергается, мычит, но не отстраняется, и Том продолжает. Это тянется и тянется, и наконец, когда он уже во второй раз пережимает член Криса возле самого основания, тело поддается, открывается достаточно. Том отстраняется, встает на колени и шумно вздыхает - кровь шумит в ушах так, что все остальные звуки теряются в этом громе. Крис, весь покрытый красными пятнами, мокрый от пота, приподнимается, смотрит дурными глазами и вдруг тянется к Тому, наклоняется и берет его член в рот. Том охает, прикрывает глаза. От горячей влаги, обнимающей его, становится трудно дышать. Крис несколько раз задевает его зубами, но эти мелочи скрадываются старанием, искренним желанием доставить удовольствие. Тому кажется, что вселенная сжалась до размеров игольного ушка. Тому кажется, что он сейчас взорвется.

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, - он обхватывает лицо Криса ладонями, снова опрокидывает его на спину и направляет себя, - потерпи. Потерпи немного. 

Он входит медленно, едва продвигаясь, сцеловывая стоны с губ Криса, извиняясь за доставленную боль так, как может. Крис терпит, судорожно выдыхает ему в рот, рвет ногтями кожу на плечах. Том дуреет от сладкого запаха тела, от ощущения влажной кожи, от крепко обнимающего его упругого, горячего, нежного.

В какой-то момент Крис вдруг вскидывается и начинает отвечать, встречает его на полпути, почти рычит и не удерживает стон. Он разлетается по комнате, бьется в потолок загнанной птицей. Том ускоряет движение, начинает вбиваться резкими быстрыми толчками, а рот Криса снова закрывает ладонью.

Когда он это делает, Крис зажмуривается, прикусывает ему палец и начинает пульсировать изнутри, заливает себе живот вязким липким семенем, брызгает Тому на грудь. Тому больше и не надо - он замирает, хрипло выдыхает и едва удерживает свой вес на руках, чтобы не придавить Криса расслабившимся телом.

\- Крис, хороший, - шепчет он бессвязно, прижимаясь губами к его виску, к волосам, потемневшим от пота, - ты…

Крис молчит. Он просто дожидается, пока Том ляжет рядом, и обхватывает его руками и ногами, словно не просто обнять - слиться с ним хочет. Так и засыпает.

Том, отдышавшись и налюбовавшись на спящего эфеба, понимает, что спать ему нельзя.

***

Теперь их жизнь похожа на череду взрывов. Один, второй, третий, и между ними - короткие передышки. Короткие объятия, едва заметные прикосновения пальцев, долгие разговоры, ночи задушенных стонов и заполошного шепота, походы в кино, на футбол, в парк с собакой. Крис рискует, лезет на рожон, пытается приобнять или коснуться запястья в людных местах или прямо при матери. Крис - прямой, как палка. Он не хочет скрывать. Он даже ревнует - это очевидно. Том опасается, но поделать с собой ничего не может, понимает, что иногда его взгляды настолько легко читаются посторонними, что стоит тщательнее скрывать их, прятать под ресницами. Иногда Тому кажется, что ему самому шестнадцать. 

Безумная карусель, на которой кататься сначала так здорово, так свободно - свист ветра в ушах, краски, сливающиеся в одно безумное, цветастое полотно… А потом страшно. Потом смотришь вниз, и голова идет кругом.

Страшно становится Тому, когда Эмили неоднозначно намекает на то, что пора бы что-то решать в их отношениях. Она имеет в виду свадьбу. Том не знает, куда смотреть, когда она прямо делает ему предложение. Это не укладывается в его голове, как ни поверни. Во-первых, предложение должен делать мужчина, так его учили. Во-вторых, в тот момент, когда Эмили произносит: “Я хочу за тебя замуж, Том”, в дверях гостиной появляется Крис, вернувшийся с прогулки со щенком. Улыбка сползает с его лица, и Том видит смесь ужаса и мольбы в синих глазах. Эмили гладит Тома по щеке, заставляет посмотреть на нее. В голове всплывают язвительно улыбающимся трупом на поверхности тихой реки слова одного замечательного писателя о том, как язык совершает три шажка по нёбу. Безумие. Том чувствует, как падает небо. Том чувствует, как разверзается под ногами земля.

***

Страшно становится Крису. Страшно и горько, солоно. Потому что он понимает, что Том никогда не вернется. Крис смотрит вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю, а в ушах у него глухим эхом отдается: “Эмили, давай сначала попробуем жить вместе. Я перевезу вещи завтра, хорошо?”

Мама глупая. Мама верит этому. Бедная мама.

Крис же знает, что Том не вернется. Он знает, что Том перестанет отвечать на звонки, никогда больше не приедет к ним на ужин, никогда больше не останется у них до утра, никогда больше не придет посреди ночи к нему в комнату. Черт, Крис даже не представляет, где Том живет.

Том обещал ему книгу - и привез ее. Том обещал собаку - и подарил.

Том никогда не обещал, что это будет длиться вечно. Такие вещи, сказал как-то Том, бывают раз в жизни. Это как вспышка. Это как комета.

\- Гиацинт, - шептал Том иногда, - ты Гиацинт. Я так не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал от этого. Ты знаешь миф о Гиацинте?

Крис не знает этого мифа. Но он ведь наверняка грустный. Горький.

Но ведь кометы всегда возвращаются на небосклон, снова появляются в темно-синем бархате неба. Ведь так?


End file.
